Glynda's glory days relived
by GrimmBear
Summary: After getting tired of dealing with Ozpins Shenanigans, she decides to leave the teaching life behind and go back to becoming an active huntress again, and Jaune was just brought along for the ride. (Rating may change.)
1. She quit?

Another day in beacon academy Glynda G Goodwitch was a proud member of the beacon staff, working as a teacher, combat instructor, and deputy headmistress to beacons headmaster.

"OZPIN!" Who she is currently yelling for. This surprised the grey-haired headmaster as he saw Glynda walking into his office with a couple papers. "What the hell is this!?" She said as she slammed it down, he knew there was trouble if Glynda was the one yelling. He looked over the papers. "Ah yes this… Well as you know with the new year some budgets had to be cut."

"Including my paid days off!?" She said as she glared at him. He nodded. "Well seeing as you rarely take a break, this wouldn't bother you." She gripped the riding crop in her hand as she closed her eyes hard. "You really think ill let this stand!?" She said with her face starting to go red. "As your boss, yes."

SNAP!

The weapon she used was snapped in half and it made Ozpin flinch. "No... No no no, this is the last time ill let something you did happen to me. I quit." She then threw her broken weapon onto his desk and left. "Wait… What?" Was all Ozpin said before the door closed.

Once down there Glynda immediately went to work and got to her office and began clearing her stuff with her semblance. She sighed and took her glasses off to rub her forehead and eyes. "I just quit my job... Nice job Glynda." She told to herself as she then checked one last thing and smirked as she would do something else.

-Later-

"Uh Mrs-"Glynda held a hand up and held her 3 suitcases behind her. "Its Glynda now jaune, I quit." Jaunes eyes widened as he heard this. "Y-You Quit!? Is that even allowed?" She gave him a dry look. "Is cheating into beacon allowed?" His eyes widened as he got on his knees. "Please don't tell anyone ill do anything!" He said begging, Glynda smirked. "Anything?" She said as Jaune nodded. "Good, now you'll tell me who did this for you and come with me to confirm it."

Jaune sighed and nodded. "Okay I can do that… But what about classes?" the platinum blonde gave him a smirk. "Well other than Port, Ooobleck and Peach, Ozpin will have to cancel classes until a new combat instructor is found." Jaune gulped a bit and understood. "And my team? I can't leave them."

"God you ask too many questions, look for my last act as a teacher, ill take you under my wing as a… teachers assistant" She got the papers and wrote on it and gave it to Jaune. "Now sign here."

He did so and then Glynda put the papers into one of her suitcases and turned. "Now follow me =, were leaving." He was surprised by how quick they were doing this. "But what about my stuff? And how long are we doing this?" He asked as he followed her. "You really ask too many questions, go to your room, you have 20 minutes to get your things."

Jaune nodded and ran as fast as he could to get his things. He came back and panted holding a crude suitcase with his armor on messy and his sword on his side. "I-I'm hah… Back…." He said as he panted and put his hands on his knees. "Good now into the Bullhead." She said as he nodded and walked in. He noticed how she wore a robe covering her body. "Hey Mrs.- I mean Glynda, what's with the robes?" She looked at him as the bullhead started and flew to vale. "Its for my new huntress attire, I'm not really a teacher anymore so I decided to change my look."

Jaune nodded as he sat down and was bombarded with texts from his scroll from his team and Ruby. "You can answer them, it'll be a while until you see them again." She said as he nodded and texted back to them about his situation, though he left out the part about Glynda quitting. Once they got to vale Glynda checked her scroll and saw the notifications of Ozpin, Port, and Bart telling her to come back. She's made up her mind and decided she needed a new scroll before she wiped the memory on the one, she had.

Jaune got back and smiled. "Okay I got everything sorted. Pyrrha said she can lead the team for now." Glynda nodded. "Good now let's find out where you bought those transcripts." She said as he followed her unknowingly following Glynda's journey on remnant.


	2. Weapons and Dealers

**Yeah this is a first fanfiction I'm posting so I don't know if it will be Arcwitch or just a different pairing, maybe Snowitch, maybe something else. but onto this story, also there could be an Omake or 2 and lots of references from a some things I like.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

When they got off the bullhead Glynda had taken care of her scroll and would be going to get a new one. "Now Jaune, before we get what I came for, I need to do something first." She said as the Arc nodded and looked at her. "What is it?" Glynda didn't hear him as they walked through the crowds and made it to a blue building. "I need a new weapon."

"What happened to you-" Jaune saw her hold up the handle of her riding crop and dropped it in his hands. "Oh..." she went around the strange weapon shop as Jaune browsed around as well. He stayed near Glynda as he saw a wall of daggers and saw a double sided with a red gem in the middle. He picked it up and saw it balanced perfectly on his finger. "Cool."

He turned and saw something in Glynda's hand, it was a small mace, it had a leather grip and a small spiked ball at the top. She held it and gave it a couple test twirls and swings. She looked at Jaune. "That's a good look." She nodded and got the belt for it.

"How come you got a mace?" Glynda rolled her eyes a little. "It's not a mace Jaune, though it's very common to mistake them. This is a Morningstar." She explained as she went to the counter. "If you want you could get something if you'd like, though I'm not paying."

The former teacher went to the counter, Jaune looked at the balance dagger and got it, and then saw a small rack of mini pistols on key chains with a box of ammo. "Heh, That's cool." He said before he got it and went to buy it as well.

"Here's one morning star, one balance knife, and a novelty pistol keychain with ammo. That'll be 200 lien." The shopkeeper said as Jaune gulped at the price, Glynda paid a third and looked at Jaune. "You have 50 lien?" She asked and he nodded before placing it down. They then got out before Glynda smacked the back of Jaune's head making him yelp and hold it in pain. "150 lien Jaune?!"

"I didn't know they were that expensive! They were so small!" He panicked before Glynda took a couple deep breaths. "Okay... let's just, go find your dealer." She said in a calm voice and he nodded.

Once they arrived to where Jaune got his transcripts Glynda looked at Jaune then back at the building. "You've got to be kidding me." She said as she sighed and entered the club. Once inside they passed the guards with Glynda's normal ID and they looked around. "Okay so what does he look like?"

"Uh its not really a he…" Glynda looked for the woman and then Jaune spotted her. "Hey there she is." He said as they walked over and saw a short woman. "…Isn't she a bit young to do this?" The older blonde said as Jaune sighed. "That's what I thought till she gave me the papers."

They met with the woman who smiled up at them, she wore a Light green corset, and minty green leggings, she was drinking a smoothie and smirked, recognizing Jaune but not Glynda too much. She waved and Jaune came over with the former teacher. "So Pistachio." She waved him aside and pointed at Glynda. "Oh, this is my…. Friend?"

"Don't push it." She said with a deadpanned stare. "Right! Acquaintance. Glynda." Glynda nodded and Pistachio looked her over and nodded she got out 3 papers and put them out. "Wait, what did you want again Glynda?" Jaune said as he looked at his former professor. "What I want is any new exciting jobs." Pistachio looked at her oddly as she moved one of the papers forward.

"And no. Nothing that includes sex." She said with a stern look as Pistachio pulled the paper back and pushed two papers to her and the huntress looked at them. "Hmm being shadowed by huntress in training…. Nah." She then got the last one and sighed as she looked at Jaune. "Well it looks like your going to have to join me again Jaune." This took the Arc by surprise. "What why?"

"Because this is a two partnered mission, and your still my assistant." She said as Jaune tried to think of something but sighed as he nodded. "So, what is it?" He said as he had no way out. "It's a stake out for an illegal cage fighting match around vale. Shouldn't be too hard." She said as Pistachio smiled and held out a hand. Glynda groaned and gave her a stack of lien and she left the two there. "So… when will this happen?" Jaune asked as he hoped it would be a while. "Tomorrow." He then sighed and looked at her. "Of course."

**-So that's 2, did you get any references? anyways onto the omake.**

Omake 1: Sense of déjà vu?

Jaune checked over the weapons and saw a chainsaw gun and smiled. "Oh, that is awesome!" He said as he went to it and Glynda saw. "No, first, having one of those is expensive, two its expensive to maintain. And 3 it looks ridiculous for you."

She stated facts as Jaune sighed and then saw a normal gun with a scope on the top.

"BR?" He said as he picked up the rifle. "What's the B stand fo-" She interrupted him "Battle, Jaune that's a rare model, don't get it." She said smartly as he sighed and put it back, he then saw a small pistol and some combat knives to go with the set. "Glyn-"

"No" was all she said as she held a fairy wand and scoffed before she put it back. Jaune groaned a before he saw a large weapon on the rack, it looked like a combination of a grenade launcher with a massive blade under it and it was supposed to be two handed. "Woah…"

Glynda walked over and then she shivered as she saw the weapon but didn't know why. "Yeah let's keep moving."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Omake 2: That's her name?

Glynda and Jaune left the club before she stopped them. "Okay I have a question."

Jaune stopped and looked at her confused. "Is that really her name? Pistachio?" Jaune looked at her.

"Um yeah. Why?" Glynda looked at him and then spoke again. "Really? That's a food flavor. Who names their kid after food?" Jaune shrugged before he recalled some friends at beacon.

"Hey… did you notice someone has a name that is based off someone?" He asked as Glynda was about to say no, before she recalled Port, Peach, Ruby, Weiss, Nora's last name, and even Ozpin. She sighed as she realized that her own name could very well reference something. "I… I'm not going to dwell on that topic." She said as she kept moving.

Jaune then recalled why she started it. "Wait…. Isn't pistachio an Ice cream flavor?"


End file.
